RESPECT
by amianfan102
Summary: Jonah is at a family reunion...and it's not going to well. He and Nellie realize that the Cahills need to show each other a bit more respect! For Shana's Passionate Writing Challenge! "T" for using the word 'freaking'.


**Here's my entry for FieryJunior's contest! I hope that I met all of the requirements. Obviously, this was inspired by the song Respect. Enjoy!**

Jonah Wizard had it all.

Money, fame, looks, and girls. The only thing he didn't have?

A functional family.

His family was _long_ passed broken.

Here he was at another family reunion, one that Amy held every summer as some sort of way to "bond" with the former murderers, spies, heart breakers, jerks, and assassins. And ... he was trying not to lose his freaking mind.

Right now, the Cahills were split off into different groups, depending on who Amy thought they needed to learn how to work with the most. To give some of the highlights would be Dan and Natalie as a team, Sinead and Hamilton, and Amy had submitted herself to her own torture by pairing off with Ian.

So, put together terrible groups, athletic activities, and a family reunion, you got what Jonah was experiencing.

In one word: hell.

"DANIEL CAHILL! GIVE ME BACK MY DART GUN OR WHEN YOU DO, I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR NOSE!" Natalie screeched, running after Dan who was waving her gun around in the air.

Hamilton had scaled a tree, and had had Sinead follow, only to have her get stuck in it. And now he was watching from the ground with a detached sort of amusement as she screamed at him to help her down.

Ian was hesitantly trying out the rock wall that Amy and Dan and Sinead had installed in the center of their gigantic yard, while Amy was sitting at the top, trying to get him to climb higher.

"I can't!" Ian yelled. "I'm afraid of heights!"

Amy seemed to think for a moment before yelling down to him, "Well, suck it up!"

Fiske was walking around, trying to help out as best he could, but looking utterly lost.

And Jonah…well, Jonah was stationed on the balcony overlooking the yard where the Cahills were training, taking cover and trying to come up with a solution to his broken family.

_They need to show each other some respect, _he thought.

"Hey, Potter," Nellie greeted him, coming out from inside the house.

"Yo, Nana, it isn't cool to call me that!" Jonah defended, thinking of the nick name she had donned him due to his last name. To get back at her, he had started to call her Nana. Sadly, she didn't seem to mind too much...

She laughed and said, "No can do. It fits you. So what are you doing? Escaping the madness?" Nellie gestured to the scene in front of them, and leaned on the balcony's railing next to Jonah.

"Yeah," he laughed, watching as Natalie whacked Dan on the head with her shoe.

She nodded and said, "They need to show each other some respect, and I mean all of them."

"Nana, you read my mind," Jonah agreed.

"Like the song!" Nellie exclaimed, taking out her iPod and showing him the song _Respect_.

"That's perfect!" he agreed.

Then, he flashed his world famous grin as he formed a plan. "Now, we just need to get it across to them all…"

Turns out, the Cahills have a microphone! As soon as Jonah saw it, he grabbed it out of the house and started to scale the rock wall that would act as his stage.

"Testing, one two, testing, one two," Jonah muttered into the mike.

Nellie climbed up next to him, her face red from the strain of the climb. "I" gasp "Hate" gasp "Climbing." Gasp.

Jonah pulled her up and said, "Do you have the music?"

"Do I have the music? That's an insult to my iPod addiction," Nellie told him, rolling her eyes as she pulled out her famous music player.

"Good job, yo!" Jonah took the iPod and clicked on the music track for Respect. He held it in front of the microphone, and then grabbed the second one as the Cahills started to notice the noise.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me!" Jonah sang, watching the Cahills as they stared at him.

Hamilton and Dan started dancing to it, adding their own weird dance moves that no one was quite sure where it had come from. Jonah gave everyone a wave at a break in the song and yelled, "Let's see a little respect for each other, yo!"

He watched as Hamilton grudgingly pulled Sinead out of the tree, and as Dan kindly gave the dart gun back to Natalie with a shrug. Much to Jonah's surprise, Natalie took it and didn't try to shove it up his nose like she had threatened.

Amy and Ian, who had by then climbed down, gave each other wary looks. But Jonah heard Amy sigh and say, "I'm sorry. Even if I do think you're a wimp for not climbing up."

Judging by the flustered look on his face, he accepted the apology. Jonah smiled as he finished the song.

"Oooh, I want a little respect!" he finished.

Everyone started clapping and Nellie slapped him on the back, and then picked up her mike.

"Hey, Cahills. I get that most of you hate each other, and yes, I'm looking at Hamilton, Sinead, Dan, Natalie, Amy and Ian. But sometimes you need to show each other a little respect. You are acting like a broken family! And I thought that when all of you vowed to take up the Madrigal ways you would get over it. But, obviously you haven't." Nellie pointed to most of the kids who were giving each other grudging looks of apology.

Jonah and Nellie heard several people mutter "I'm sorry."

When the duo finally climbed down, Jonah said, "Not bad, Nana."

"Same to you, Potter," Nellie admitted.

"You know, you should put some of my songs on that iPod of yours."

Nellie held it up with a sheepish grin. "I used to be a fan," she admitted.

He laughed as he ran over to the other Cahills.

And he tried not to grin in self amusement as he realized something.

Jonah Wizard had everything.

Money, fame, looks, and girls.

And you know what else he had?

A _finally_ functional family!

**And there you have it! Feel free to review...Actually, feel obliged! I just love Jonah's nickname. (Potter)! And Nellie's is almost as good too! (Nana)!**

**~Dani XD**


End file.
